


My Life as a Teenage Robot: Bully Bashing

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Jenny’s day improves.Starts after my storyMy Life as a Teenage Robot: Too Trusting.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	My Life as a Teenage Robot: Bully Bashing

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Jenny’s day improves.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Starts after my story _My Life as a Teenage Robot: Too Trusting._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Down on all fours with the pink skirt she had been given now flipped up to leave her steel (and very sore) buns covered in painted-on blue panties visible as her hips shook, Jenny Wakeman’s expression was one of agony as she let the pain afflicted her buttocks recede slowly.

As the pain went away, she began to think properly again and the full embarrassment of her situation came crashing down on her. “I can’t believe that just happened…” 

Getting her butt kicked- No, that was sugar coating what had happened. Getting dominated by a few taps on her butt from the Crust Cousins of all people! This felt like a new low point in her life.

Adjusting her borrowed skirt to cover up her alluring robutt, Jenny stood up and shook herself off. “Alright, as soon as I see them, I… am probably gonna end up screaming in pain.” she admitted miserably as her shoulder slumped.

Those two were now fully aware of her humiliating weak spot and without her usual metal skirt, they wouldn’t even have to hit hard to take advantage of it. She could get another one at home, but she was hardly in the mood to wait for this.

That impulsiveness driving her, she decided to do something that she was likely going to end up regretting later.

Extending her monitor out of her chest, she immediately used it to call up her mom. As the screen came on once the call was answered, Nora Wakeman’s face appeared on it. “XJ-9, what’s going on?!” It was rare for Jenny to call her when the situation wasn’t some kind of emergency.

“Ummm, there’s flying… snakes that… shoot lasers attacking the town!” she tried, doing her best to make sure that only her face, and certainly nothing below her stomach, were visible on her mother’s end of the transmission.

Nora’s expression became much calmer at that statement. “Oh, well that doesn’t sound too bad.”

Giving a nervous laugh, Jenny said, “Yeah but, just to be on the safe side, do you think you could change the setting on the dial for my nerves from pain to tickle?”

“Oh, of course.” Nora said, hands fumbling around her desk for the dial. “I suppose it is better to be safe than sorry, AHA!” Holding up the dial she did as her daughter had asked and switched it over to the tickle setting. “There you go, no more pain.”

“Thanks, mom!” Jenny said as she ended the call, a pit of worry forming in her armory of a gut. Lying to her mom was bound the bring some unpleasant consequences, but, as he extended rockets from her pigtails and took off after the Crust Cousins, she was sure that any punishment would be worth what she was about to do.

-

“Hahahahha!” The Crust Cousins laughed as they continued their stroll towards the mall.

“Who wouldah thought that armor- skinned freak would end up bein’ so easy to beat?” Tiff asked while clutching at her side.

“I know!” replied Brit grinning from ear to ear. “I mean really, I’ve heard o a glass jaw, but a glass a- Do you hear that?”

“Huh?” Listening a bit closer, Tiff did hear an odd, staticky thrust sound approaching them. “Kinda sounds like an engine or- WHOAH!” The two cousins began screaming as the were grabbed by the backs of their outfits and hauled up into the air.

As the extendable arms holding onto them brought them up, they were greeted by XJ-9. “Hello, girls.”

For a moment, the pair of popular girls just stared before, after giving each other a quick glance, bursting out laughter. Jenny’s optics narrowed even further at the as the sound reached her auditory system.

“Well if ain’t little miss glass bottom.” Tiff taunted. “This supposed tah scare us?”

“Yes, I’ll give you an A for the theatrics,” Brit said, “but it’s all pointless when I can just do this.” Angling one of her long legs, she sent a kick at Jenny’s left buttock.

To their surprise though, Jenny’s glare suddenly began morphing into a smile until… “HAHAHAHAHH!” her metal fingers loosened their grip a bit from the distraction, but she thankfully managed to keep ahold of the two girls.

“What the…” Nodding at each other, the Crust Cousins kicked Jenny’s rear together this time and once again the robot girl’s eyes lit up happily.

“HAHAHEHEHAAHAHAHAH!” As XJ-9’s body convulsed with laughter, she actually did lose her grip on the girls this time, allowing them to start falling and screaming in a panic. “HeheHA!” Mastering some control over herself, she extended her arms down after the girls.

This time though, she caught them by the back of Brit’s skintight black slacks and Tiff’s purple shorts. “AAAGGHHH!” they shouted, faces screwing up with pain from the resulting wedgies as they were hauled back up.

As they squirmed in front of her, their pants and shorts pulling tightly against their groins and digging into their butts, Tiff yelled, “Let us doOWnnngh!”

“Yeahhh… No.” Jenny said while extended out a second pair of hands and grabbing onto the front of their pants and shorts. With one super strong pull, she tore those garments, drawing squeaks and then shrieks from the girls as they began to fall again. 

Jenny’s arms came down again, this time catching them by the back of Tiff’s silky purple thong and Brit’s Union Jack panties. “GAAAHHHGGHH!” 

“HYYYAAHHHOOWWW!”

The two of them, blushing with their hands between their legs as their underwear was pulled up tightly into their butts, were pulled painfully back up to a smirking XJ-9. “Nice panties, girls.”

“Ummm, Jenny,” Brit began cautiously, fear evident in her voice, “perhaps we were a tad too mean earlier. I assure you, we’re very- AAAGGHH!” A swift bounce had both her and her cousin gasping in pain.

“Oh, I’m sure you are.” Jenny said, sending out her extra arms to grab onto the front of their underwear. “But not sorry enough.”

Horrified looks appearing on both girls’ faces, they began to beg but were swiftly cut off by heir robotic attacker pulling up brutally hard on their panties. “AAAAHHYYYYYEEEEEOOOOWWWW!” Their voices only got higher as Jenny began working the hands holding the back of their underwear as well, beginning to just outright floss them.

“AAAGGGHHHYYYYAHH! PLEEEEEEHEEHEEEAAASSSSE STTTAAAHHHHHP! HYYYRRGGGHH!” Brit cried, panties quickly getting about half as long as she was tall thanks to Jenny’s super strong pulls on both halves.

Tiff’s thong faired much the same as the curvy girl bawled, voice strained as she screamed, “IT HUUURRRTSSS! GAAAHHOOWWW IT HURURRTSSSSS!”

Their limbs flailed as they continued shrieking from the agony of their cracks and groins getting introduced to the devastating force of friction.

Giving a chuckle, Jenny brought out a third set of arms. “Oh, you think that’s bad?” From the new arms, a metal flyswatter came out of the palm on each hand. Flyswatters that began to spark with electricity. “You haven’t felt anything yet.”

Too distracted by the flossing they were still getting, the Crust Cousins didn’t take notice of Jenny’s new implements until the cruel devices delivering thundering and shocking thwacks to their posteriors that echoed loudly in the open air.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Their screams were deafening after just the first spanks.

-

Their tops torn off to reveal their matching black bras, the Crust Cousin’s were left crying and shaking in hanging wedgies on the sign outside the Tremorton mall; the front of their underwear tied up around their wrists and their butts both red and literally smoking.

Having departed, Jenny kept her optics zoomed in on them, laughing her head off on her way home.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml776375257']=[] 


End file.
